dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates Brotherhood
***The knowledge contained herein is only known to members of the Pirates Brotherhood*** =Admin= If you have any questions concerning the Pirates Brotherhood, contact Fearghus on the game by @mail or page if he is connected. =Overview= There are other pirates on the planet but the Brotherhood is the most organized and secretive. It is not just a brotherhood but also a family since most of those who make up the organization are the descendents of the original founder and the crews and once you become a member you are a member for life to ensure the secrecy remain intact. Everyone is treated with respect and lives well. There are no poor or uneducated. There is great discipline and greed is not tolerated nor is useless violence. The belief that there is honor among thieves, or in this case pirates holds very strong and true. Follow the rules and codes and you will live well and be treated well, break those rules and punishment is dealt out very harshly. =Isle Of Corsairs= In his quest to create a bit of visible chaos on the planet, Tassos enlisted the help of many of the younger Guardians and the Island of Chaos was born. First the volcano rose from the sea and then the island was formed around it. A lake formed in the center of the volcano and waterfalls rain down from the sides in two places. Sheer unclimbable cliffs make up the perimeter of the island with massive rocks and sandbars. Gale force winds cause the waves to constantly smash against the rocks. Dark storm clouds seem to cover the island and add perpetual rains and lightning to the mix. =Origin of the Brotherhood= Long before Maritonia became the great country it is known for today, pirates were wrecking havoc on ocean going vessels. They would even attack each other for the spoils they possessed or to even try adding yet another ship to their fleet or crews to replace missing ones. One such encounter left the Night's Greed all but destroyed and sinking, what was left of her crew scrambling for the surviving lifeboats or a piece of the ship to hold on to. Six of these men who were aboard a jolly boat and close to death were sure that they were going to die when the waves sent their boat crashing towards the unforgiving rocks of an island shrouded in storm clouds, only to find themselves passing through an entrance dug into the rocks and soon find themselves sailing down a winding canal to a calm harbor that is surrounded by a lush island with none of the storm that exists outside even present from within. Once the group made shore and set about making themselves at home, First Mate Devlin Leroux got the others talking about how this island would make a great hideout for all pirates but that first they'd have to figure a way to organize all that for it to work and that it would also make a good place for half breeds to be welcome and be equals with others. So after much thinking and bantering between them, they came up with the idea of a brotherhood for pirates. But first they had to figure out how to get off the island and then find the entrance again which none had ever done before, or at least lived to tell about it. =Ranks and Titles= Leaders *'Pirate Leader (Lord Captain):' The Leader of the Brotherhood is the Lord Captain. This person is usually an heir of the previous Lord Captain be it male or female. If their is no heir and the Lord Captain wishes to retire or dies then a person of their choosing will be appointed the new Leader. *'Island Governor:' The position of Governor is used when the Lord Captain is away from the island. The person is chosen by the Lord Captain from among the Captains who are not currently at sea or due to ship out before the Lord Captain returns. The Governor not only is in charge of the civilian operations of the island but is, unless stated otherwise, the Commander of the Island Garrison *'Captain:' Captain is the title of the person who is in command of a ship while at sea. The Captain is appointed by the Lord Captain and retains this title until the Lord Captain removes it. Ship Ranks and Titles *'Captain:' The Captain of a Pirate vessel is chosen by the Lord Captain. This person Is responsible for asserting the general command of the vessel, especially in times of battle. *'Quartermaster:' This person is selected by the Captain. The Quartermaster's main duty is to look out for the crew. This is done by representing the crew's interests, as well as maintaining order aboard the ship. *'Sailing Master (1st mate):' The Sailing Master is often referred to simply as The Master and is more commonly known as the 1st Mate. This person is typically selected by the Captain. The Master is responsible for ship handling and general navigation. It is also this persons duty to look after the ship's charts and navigation instruments. *'Helmsman:' The Helmsman is the person who physically steers the ship. The helmsman repeats each command back to the officer before executing the command. *'Boatswain:' The Boatswain (often shortened to Bo 'sun) is responsible for general deck activities such as dropping and weighing anchor, as well as the handling of sails. *'Coxswain:' The Coxswain (often shortened to Cox'n) is responsible for piloting and maintaining the longboats of a ship. Most notably the Coxswain is charged with transporting the captain to shore and back. *'Master Gunner:' The gunner is responsible for the operation and maintenance of the Ship's cannons, guns and other arms. This also included any and all ammunition, powder, and equipment belonging to those weapons. *'Master Healer:' The Healer is responsible for the health and well being of all the crew while at sea. They will tend to the wounded during a battle. And teach first aid so others can assist. *'Master Archaist:' The Master Archaist and any other Archai on the ship are there to provide magical defense for the ship and its crew, and to provide offensive magic whenever the Captain calls for it. They are also there to provide any other magical service the Captain may have need of. *'Master Aspericist:' The Master Aspericist provides a mental defense for the crew of the ship and also metal attacks on any enemies. *'Cook:' The ship's cook is responsible for overseeing food and drink provisions, as well as preparing meals for the crew. This member of the crew was often an older or injured sailor who was thus prevented from serving in other duties. *'Striker:' The Striker aboard a ship is a master at hunting and fishing. This person's skill is often called upon to provide food for the rest of the crew. *'Artist:' It is the job of the Artist aboard a ship to document the voyage through varied medium. Be it paint, sketch, carving, etc. Very few Pirate crews are lucky enough to have an Artist aboard. *'Grommet (Powder Monkey):' The Ship's Grommet is responsible for transporting powder from the powder room to the cannons during times of battle. This position is typically filled by a young boy, and is more commonly known as a Powder Monkey. *'Musicians:' The Ship's Musicians are responsible for providing music when the crew pleased. The Musicians are a vital tool, not only rousing men's spirits in battle, but also for maintaining moral during long voyages. *'Purser:' The Ship's Purser is responsible for handling the Ship's provisions and finances. Any stealing of funds or any item the Purser will be imprisoned and tortured till the Lord Captain allows them to find mercy in death. Island Garrison Force The garrison force is manned by members who have chosen to stay on land and on a rotational basis by ships crews. This posting is mandatory. *'Commander:' The Lord Captain or Governor command the entire island garrison force. If they are unavailable command falls to the next senior Captain. *'Captain:' The Captains are in command of various defense posts around the island and patrols who roam the island on foot or by horse. *'Lieutenant:' Lieutenants are the second in command of a garrison unit or patrol. If the Captain become incapacitated for any reason the Lieutenant assumes command. The Lord Captain will determine if the Lieutenant keeps command and gains the title of Captain or retains his current rank and duty as second in command. *'Master Gunner:' The gunner is responsible for the operation and maintenance of the cannons, guns and other arms or siege weapons. This also included any and all ammunition, powder, and equipment belonging to those weapons. *'Grommet (Powder Monkey):' The Grommet is responsible for transporting powder from the closest armory to the cannons during times of battle. This position is typically filled by a young boy, but far be it for any brave pirate to try and tell a young girl she cannot do this task, and is more commonly known as a Powder Monkey. This is where you look at the Pirates Codes, Pirates Initiation =Dues= The 5% membership dues is required to be paid in full every month. If you are at sea you can make arrangements for someone else to pay your dues in your absence or ensure that you can pay all of it in full once you return to the isle. It can be paid in gems, jewelry, coinage, priceless art or goods of equal value. Members and Ships